<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One To Run To... by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553553">The One To Run To...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haunted Mansion (Ride), Phantom Manor (Ride)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie starts to fall for Constance...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Constance Hatchaway | The Bride/Melanie Ravenswood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One To Run To...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melanie Ravenswood had never believed she could be rescued. She had never thought she would be safe ever again, then she saw Constance. The new wife of her father. She had believed then she had a hope of being safe… one day. </p><p>Melanie had watched her maid with Constance’s when the two walked up the stairs towards the bedrooms. They seemed happy, at last. Connie and Felicity had been quiet for years but they were friends, they were happy. Only later would she come to realize they were more. </p><p>Constance had been the one to kill her father, late one night, Melanie had heard Constance yelling, sneaking down to see what was happening. She had entered just in time to see Constance attack her father. Despite herself she had gasped, then smiled. She would be safe. One day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>